Not Another One D:
by X.i.V.Xarlu-Ebony.X.p
Summary: Just when you thought that there couldn't be another dare story on this website, there is. My OC Xarlu's hostin' a dare story with requests mostly made by you, the readers! Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Introduction

"Really, Ebony? You know that there who-knows-many of these dare stories on FanFiction and yet you add on to the madness? This is-"

"I know. 'It's stupid and I'll barely ever update the story', I get it. I do this because my brain's being difficult. So suck it up, Xarlu."

Two girls are standing in an unknown area, arguing. To the left is Xarlu, an average sized 18-year-old girl with long, jet-black hair going down past her thighs. Part of her hair was cut so that it framed her face while partially covering her eyes (which were as black as her hair), and dressed in the Organization cloak, glaring at the other.

To the right is Ebony, a slightly-short (I'll go with 'vertically-challenged') 15-year-old girl. Her appearance and name have been altered for safety's sake, so I'll go with that her hair is also black, but it only goes to the lower part of her back. She is dressed in a black tee, gray skinny jeans, and black flats that have white and silver butterflies decorating the sides. Her gray eyes are also focused fiercely on the other.

"And, dammit, **stop narrating**! You're giving me a major headache…" Xarlu snaps. Believe it or not, Xarlu's my Nobody. Yep, I'm that sad. "Fine. Be like that," I retort. "but, then I guess you'll have to miss out on beating the living hell out of **ALL** the people you hate, like Sora, Kairi, Xemnas, Vexen, Marluxia…" I start to list off names, walking off slowly.

"…Wait. **Just** the people I don't like?" Xarlu asks, falling into my trap. I turn around. "Nah, everybody's fair game. So long as we get a request to prank the right people."

"You're getting **everyone involved**? Like anyone would pay any attention to this story, which was written by someone who is barely starting up in the website, **IN COMPARISION TO THE MILLIONS OF OTHER STORIES LIKE THIS**!" Xarlu chides. Yep, that's Xarlu for ya: a kill-joy.

"Well, who can I ask for about getting requests and stuff? My friends? I barely see them or talk to them and I can't just wait until school, now can I, I think not! So, **NYEH**!" I exclaim, sticking my tongue out at Xarlu, who rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, so there's no talking you out of this… I would beat you out of this, but then I risk dying…" Xarlu begins (I created her and I can easily destroy her. Mwah-ha-ha…:3). "So… What now? And more importantly, am I the only one who has to endure the hell of getting sucked into hosting this?"

"Nope! You get company!" I reply cheerfully and with that, two other girls appear, one surrounded by fire, the other encased in ice. The fire departs and the ice breaks, revealing the girls and forcing them into reality.

"Ebony, what the heck?" The girl from the fire cries. She has black hair (like the majority of everyone in the room) that barely passes her shoulder blades, fire-red eyes, and is wearing the Organization cloak like Xarlu. "Save your breath, Maoxin. Ebony's keeping you, me, and Alyx hostage for a dare story… or prank story… or whatever the fuck it is, I don't know!" Xarlu explains, exasperated. Alyx, a light-brown haired, ice-blue eyed girl, also wearing the Organization cloak, turns to look at me. "You can't possibly juggle all these stories, Ebony…" she says. "I can and I will show you!" I cry.

"Plus, I'm not finished explaining. You see, like I said before, the majority of the dirty work goes to those who review, saying what happens to what character. This reminds me… there are a few limitations. Sorry, peoples, it had to be done:

I.) I'll only prank the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters. Doing anything to the Disney characters just makes their existence more sad… okay, I'll make an exception for Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, but I really see no point…

II.) I don't kill. There are **many** people I want to kill *pulls out a huge hit list* but then we can't do anything to those we killed… because I can't revive people worth shit.

III.) I will not repeat any requests… no matter how awesome it is. Be **original**! :D

IV.) Xarlu, Alyx, and Maoxin have invincibility to any requests on them (they're making me write this part, try to find a loophole!)." I explain.

I turn to face Xarlu, Maoxin, and Alyx to find them… asleep. I face-palm and pull out a mega-phone. "**WAKE UP**!" I yell through the mega-phone. All three girls jerk themselves from their slumber, nearly bashing their heads in in the process (head-collision! XD).

"What? Is someone dying?" Xarlu asks in a sleepy stupor. I point to the oh-so-convenient whiteboard where I wrote down all the rules and stuff. Xarlu directs her gaze to the board. "I got one more." She says, grabbing a marker and scribbling on the board. A few moments later, Xarlu back off of the board and throws the marker to me.

"…'Every chapter, there will be one lucky character that will gain invincibility for the chapter and will be able to help Xarlu, Maoxin, and Alyx out with the requests'? That's kinda… vague. How will we decide who doesn't get pranked and what if there's stuff for that person?" I ask.

Xarlu looks at me like I'm stupid. "The person who helps us will be chosen by the reviewers (and I have a feeling of who's gonna get picked…) and we do those things the chapter after," she replies. "nao go away. We need to get ready." I look at Xarlu, dumb-struck. "But, I'm the one **making** the story! I can stay if I want to!" Xarlu smirks lightly. "Nuh-uh. You said that only Alyx, Maoxin, and me get to host this. You said nothing about yourself. Now go or I'll make you go… and to those who are reading this, start sending in requests, anyone can be the victim… just not me, Maoxin, Alyx. Also, tell us who you want to be saved next chapter!"


	2. Special: The Gamer Dude

Ebony- A couple things I gotta clear up. Ahem,

I.) I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I don't want to write this every chapter so keep this in mind whilst you read.

II.) I didn't completely write this whole chapter, so I gotsa thank **The Gamer Dude** for startin' the fight scene between Xarlu and his Nobody, Xenik. I owe ya one. :D

**EDIT- December 17,2010**

"Huh," Xarlu sighs as she perfects the bow on a Moogle's head. The Moogle flushes in frustration. "Ms. Xarlu," It begins. "I need to get back to Ms. Ebony, kupo. She's in the Castle That Never Was and I need to make sure that no harm comes to her, kupo." Xarlu sighs again, readjusting the dress that she also put on the poor Moogle. "Okay, you can go back, if you wanna ruin my fun completely…" She stands up and turns around. The Moogle begins to tug at the bow. "But, please keep that on. Alyx went through hell to make that for you." Xarlu states, walking away. "Kupo…" The Moogle sighs as it picks its camera back up and returns to the Castle.

"Okay, do we have anything yet?" Xarlu asks, ever impatient. Maoxin, who is over at a table where their computer is, sighed. "No, we haven't-" The computer pings at Maoxin's unfinished statement. "Hunh. We got a few." She corrects herself. "Fucking finally!" Xarlu cries out. "Oh, by the way, Alyx, the Moogle loved the outfit you made and asked for another." Xarlu lies smoothly, knowing that not only it would make Alyx 'happy', but that she would get another chance to torture the poor Moogle. Alyx's ice-blue eyes light up with faked enthusiasm and nods.

"So… what first?" Alyx asks as everyone crowds around the computer. "Um, let's go with **The Gamer Dude** first." Maoxin says, pointing at said request.

***slaps head* How many more truth or dares show will people do?**  
**Xenik- 16,535,879,578 times, I believe.**  
**Trixikan- *sigh* Ok, just 'cause we can dare people we will do it...**  
**Dares- (Oh crap for all the Kingdom Hearts characters)**  
**Roxas- Vote for you for invincibility...**  
**Xion-... Kiss Naminé (*rolls eyes* Really Xenik? Xenik- What? I like yuri.)**  
**Sora-... *this is to please the yaoi fan girls* Kiss Riku.**  
**Xarlu- You can kill Sora, Kairi, Vexen, Marluxia, and Xemnas.**  
**Xarlu- (Xenik wants me to do this) Fight Xenik. (Dual wields 2 keyblades, Oblivion and another keyblade with a black hand guard with a yellow key).**  
**Yay, I'm teh first 1 that reviewed!**

"Does that say that I have to fight someone?" Xarlu says, gaining an evil glint in her pitch-black eyes. "Ooh, and I can kill~…" Maoxin face-palms. "Xarlu, remember rule two in the guidelines…?" She asks. "Shit," Xarlu swears. "Your dare tempts me, Gamer… but, we have to follow the stupid rules… wait, **hardly anyone follows the rules anymore**!"

"Yeah, but if **we** don't, the story ends before its time."

* * *

Xarlu's eyes dull, looking down, only to look up and run out of the room. "What was that about?" Alyx asks. "She remembered rule five, her personal favorite."

* * *

*In the Castle That Never Was*

Roxas is taking a nap in his room after a long and hard mission (that wasn't an innuendo, he was really on a mission)… Well, he **was**, until a certain person disguised as the shadow on the wall reaches out and grabs Roxas, startling him from his nap, whisking him away to the unknown area.

* * *

*Back to the unknown area*

"I got our hostage- er, I mean, helper~!" Xarlu exclaims as she comes back with Roxas in tow. Alyx and Maoxin face-palm. It was a classic Xarlu. Roxas is bound and gagged, slung over Xarlu's shoulder like he's a dead carcass. "What? He gave me trouble, so I **had **to resort to this." Xarlu explains, setting Roxas onto a chair. "If I free you, will you run away?" She asks Roxas in a semi-polite manner. Roxas merely glares at Xarlu, obviously shouting profanity to her in his head.

Alyx frees Roxas from his bondage, which afterwards, he gets out of the chair and summons his Keyblade. "Why the fuck did you do that, Xarlu?" He yells as he charges towards Xarlu. Xarlu swiftly dodges, not resorting to violence when she has a fight later. "Ebony's writing a story and for this chapter we decided to choose you for not only invincibility, but to help us out with requests… which you will help out with the next person." Alyx quickly explains, not wanting any unnecessary violence. Roxas some-what calms down, unsummoning his Keyblade. "Oh… well, **she **should have told me that before she **took me hostage**." Roxas says, jabbing a thumb in Xarlu's general direction. "Not my fault you were asleep…" Xarlu mumbles.

"Guys," Maoxin calls. "story to do, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Xarlu replies. "Um, what first… 'Xion needs to kiss Naminé'… isn't Xion dead?" Roxas flinches slightly. "Noo, we aren't really part of the Organization, remember?" Alyx retorts. "But, neither is Xion. She's a Re-" Xarlu begins before Alyx and Maoxin clamp their hands over Xarlu's mouth. "Don't ruin it for those that haven't finished 358/2 Days!" Maoxin hisses.

Xarlu peels the hands off of her mouth. "Fine, I won't. Now, how the fuck do I go about this…? It's a dare so they **have** to… but I need to find them first… Ooh, **Roxy**… I gots somethin' you can do~!" Xarlu turns to Roxas. "Canz you go get Xion and Naminé for me?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice. "If I do, can I go?" Roxas replies. Xarlu shakes her head. "Sorry, Roxy, ya gotsa stay for the **whole** chapter to keep that invincibility." Roxas turns away. "Fine, I'll get them." Thus, Roxas leaves via dark corridor.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

A dark corridor opens up, revealing the ever-pissed-off Roxas (who is pissed because he's being held hostage by yours truly's Nobody) with Xion and Naminé following behind. Xarlu pats Roxas on the head (or tries to because Roxas swatted Xarlu's hand away). "Good boy. Now go make it known to everyone else that we're doing this and that if they don't comply, they will face a horrible, slow, and **painful** demise…" Roxas looks at Xarlu with an incredulous expression on his face. "What the **fuck**?" He says. Alyx face-palms. "Xarlu, drop the act, you sound like Marluxia and Maoxin already sent out the camera Moogle; all the people know…"

Xarlu's face flushes at the thought of being **anything** like that… that… pink-haired flower boy (don't get me wrong, if there are any Marluxia fans reading this, Marly's bad-ass and stuff… I just… don't really like him… he's a bit full of himself). Ugh, that'll sober up **anyone**.

"Um, do we **have** to kiss…?" Xion questions. Maoxin checks over the dare. "It didn't say** where**…" She clarifies, making the loop-hole ever-evident. Xion nods and kisses Naminé slightly on the cheek, like a sisterly kind of kiss. "Sorry, Xenik, you got your yuri denied." Xarlu says, just a tad bit cocky. "Xarlu…" Alyx begins. Maoxin cuts her off. "I think Xarlu just noticed that she's got an opponent in a bit…" Alyx looks at the review. "Oh, yeah. She's gonna fight Gamer's Nobody after we…" She pauses. "Uh… we gots a problem here…" Alyx states, pointing towards a part that mentions that Xarlu gets to kill Sora, Kairi, Vexen, Marluxia, and Xemnas. Xarlu walks over to the computer.

"Aw, **fuck**!" She violently swears, and then sighs deeply. "Okay, all the people that are reading this: **we can't go against the rules**. As much as I **want** to blow those five into oblivion, I can't. Rule two. If you don't know what rule two is, then you need to get your brain checked. 'Cause something might be wrong." All the aforementioned victims sigh in relief.

"Yeah!" Sora cries (they all magically got to the unknown area). "I'm gonna **liiivvveee**!" Sora is so filled with enthusiasm, that he grabs Riku and kisses him full on the lips. "Yaizzzz, I just got mah SoRi today!" Xarlu exclaims, the yaoi fangirl-ness that was obviously passed from her human squealing through. Literally, **squealing**. Sora and Riku part for air, both of their faces a shade of red that would envy Axel's hair (WTF, he's not even in this chapter!). Realizing what happened, Sora and Riku turn away from each other, still blushing insanely. "Aw, that was adorable~! We still can't kill… so, I got to go fight Xenik." With that, Xarlu opens up a dark corridor, making her way to the Arena That Never Was.

* * *

*The Arena That Never Was*

(Partially made by The Gamer Dude, I just corrected some stuff and finished off the fight)

Two portals appear in an arena between dimensions and space itself. The first portal that appears, a girl removes her hood the same as the other person. The girl had nothing but black with black hair and equally black eyes. The other person takes off his hood to show a boy with sea green eyes and light brown hair. "So, you ready to lose, Xarlu?" The boy says with a hint of cockiness in his voice while stretching one of his arms outward and tightening a fist around a weapon that appeared in nothing but darkness. "I don't believe it is called losing," The girl named Xarlu says while stretching her arm out above her, her Staff of Darkness appearing. "if your opponent is the one dead, Xenik!"

"Welcome to the Arena That Never Was." A voice shouts into the arena. "We are seeing a fight between two Nobodies! In the Left Corner we have Xenik fighting with his Keyblade Oblivion!" A couple of cheers came out and one voice says, "You can do it, Bro!" (Gamer- Yeah, Xenik has a sis just that nobody knows who it is besides Xenik and he won't tell.) "And in the Right Corner we have Xarlu fighting with her Staff of Darkness!" another voice says. A couple of cheers and boos go out to this. "Now let the fight begin!" The two voices yell.

The two charge at each other without a second thought. "Fira!" Xenik says and a burst of fire moves at blinding speed at Xarlu, who summons an ice barrier in front of her. Xarlu pushes her barrier, making it charge towards Xenik at fast speed. Xenik swings Oblivion upward, splitting the ice in half. Xenik then charges at her with his Keyblade raised and swings. Xarlu simply just puts her staff in front to block the attack. The two metals collide, making a sharp_ clang_ sound, sparks flying off the two weapons from the pressure the holders were creating, pushing against one another.

Xarlu slightly pushes forward, mustering up a bit of strength that she has in reserve, causing Xenik to back off of her, leaving his torso open to strike. Xarlu takes her chance, swinging her staff in attempt to knock the wind out of Xenik. Xenik smirks slightly and calls down a crash of thunder, partially paralyzing Xarlu. She tries to regain her stance, a cry of pain from the paralysis signaling her failure. Xenik swings his Keyblade in an attempt to end the fight, only for it to be… stopped? He looks to see that Xarlu had stopped his attack with her arm, blood dripping from the sleeve of her coat as evidence, and determination gleaming in her eyes. Xarlu jumps back a few feet, giving herself about three seconds to recover.

Xenik, not wavering in the least, charges towards Xarlu. But, the closer he gets, the more he feels Xarlu's non-existent aura changing. Only a few inches remain between them, but then Xarlu suddenly disappears… along with the view of the screaming audience, replacing it with black. Xenik then feels a sharp _thud_ against his back, then another on his chest, a little below his ribcage. The thuds become more rapid and more violent, every blow worse than the last, before getting tossed into the air and bashed down into the floor, the darkness fading, revealing the once screaming audience now as quiet as death.

Xarlu stands a few feet away, panting heavily from the lack of strength. She gasps slightly, shocked to see Xenik struggling to get on his feet, sea green eyes, hazy with lack of strength, glancing up at her. Not sure of what Xenik will do next, Xarlu keeps her guard up, ready for anything.

Anything, except this. A second Keyblade appears in Xenik's left hand, this one with a black handle and a gold blade. What appears to be black angel wings open wide and in a blink of an eye, Xenik was gone. Xarlu glances around before feeling something slam against her chest and hearing a sickening _crack_. Then another slam, inhumanly increasing in speed, faster than **she** could ever attack, pain jolting up and down her spine at a rate that would have **anyone** begging for merciful death. With one last bash, Xenik ends his barrage, panting heavily, opting to go back and stare Xarlu down, with both waiting for the other to fall.

Xarlu tenses herself, ready to attack, though her staff feels heavy in her hands. Xenik does the same, his second Keyblade gone after his brutal attack. They both lunge toward each other, knocking each other into unconsciousness. "Ladies and gentlemen of the arena, it appears we have a draw!"

* * *

*Multiple hours later, in the unknown area*

"Ow, ow, **ooowww**!" Xarlu howls in pain as Alyx ices Xarlu's (now) broken arm. "Xarlu, quit being a baby. Plus, that's what you get for pushing yourself too much." Alyx chides. "Fine… I suppose that I pushed myself a little more than I should've… but we gotta get back to-"

"Nothing else is going to happen until you heal! Besides, the chapter's gone on long enough. Now, stop. Being. A. Baby!"


End file.
